


Snippets of the Liars

by 3x3



Series: Translations of hydrviolence [2]
Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: M/M, Suicide, Underage Drinking, kleinphy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 06:03:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14395851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3x3/pseuds/3x3
Summary: What if Connor actually did have a separate Email address, not for letters with Evan, but Jared. After Connor died, Jared, master of lies, decided not to publish them, and would rather make up new ones.Translation of the fic 骗子的片段





	Snippets of the Liars

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [骗子的片段](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13766310) by [hydrviolence](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hydrviolence/pseuds/hydrviolence). 



> Another story written by the wonderful hydrviolence! (I'd like to think that we are buddies but who knows, maybe they're sick of me.)  
> So yeah I'm kinda in love with their style but I'm afraid that I didn't do the piece justice hnggg.  
> All tags remained the same.

Liquor

It was a summer’s day, the temperature high to a point that even the flies seemed to have gone nuts, ramming their tiny heads into blades of grass and clusters of leaves. Jared Kleinman’s t-shirt was sticky wet with sweat, both around the collar and under his armpits. He trailed down the path towards the creek, finding Connor Murphy already sitting between the bushes under the willow tree.

Connor had his legs bent at the knees, hunching over slightly. A can of beer clutched in his left grip, and he was spacing out at the water before him. His fingertips were decorated with newly applied black nail polish. The polished black nail of his index finger on his left hand tapped at the tin can restlessly. Connor Murphy never _could_ settle down.

“Congrats on your fresh status of regained freedom.” Jared slid over, greeting him. “Beer?”

Connor didn’t budge, nor spare him even a single look. “Compromise.” He answered, staring intensely at the stream. “It’s a compromise.”

“Like calling a truce with yourself.” Jared bent over to rummage through Connor’s bag, fishing out another can of beer. He sat down next to Connor. “So which of you brandished the white flag to end it all?”

“I did.” Connor brought his drink to his lips and took a long sip. His right hand rested on his knee, with his thumb rubbing thin the fabric of his jeans.

Jared yanked at the pull-ring of the can and took a gulp. It was warm. What else to expect? He glanced at Connor, noticing the whiting scars at his elbows and quickly looked away. Jared held up the beer once more, downing half of the content. Leaning back, he flopped onto the ground.

Connor turned to look at him, reaching out and giving his stomach a rub. “Beer belly.” He said.

Jared sighed. He and Connor were never on the same channel when it came to humor. “I’m losing weight.” He said, then immediately regretting having voiced it out loud. To cover up for his desperation to cut down a few pounds, he tossed the conversation back to Connor. “What do you want to do?”

“What?”

“Any plans?”

“Nothing.” Connor continued staring at the flowing water.

Jared sat up. “In my version of the story, what happened today was: I made out with a smoking Israeli chick by the river under the smoking sun.”

He studied Connor. Connor studied the beer can, raising his arm to throw it at the rocks by the river. The crashing sound the can made upon impact was so loud it surprised Jared. And the can of beer wasn’t even emptied yet. “Making out?” Connor questioned.

“You rubbed my belly.”

Connor ignored him.

“Connor Murphy.”

“What?”

“A liar said, ‘I only tell lies.’” Jared said. “Was that statement a lie?”

“Fuck.” That was all that Connor replied.

* * *

 

Stood-up

Jared entertained himself an entire afternoon.

Don’t take it the wrong way. What he meant was, he spent an entire afternoon waiting for Connor Murphy to show up at the willow tree. Because he had his phone, he could never be bored, but when he finally gave up on waiting and decided to head back, there was undeniably still some justified anger lingering in Jared. Also, the weather was getting cold, the river was probably not so suitable anymore. They should get a new spot.

Jared took out his phone and shot a message to Connor.

 _Dear Connor Murphy,_ he wrote. _I would like to be notified if you got arrested by the police because of your choice of hairstyle……_

He deleted that, and reentered, _Which ditch have you been dying off in?_

Deleted again.

He’d given up on texting.

He put the phone back into his pocket. Jared understood. He couldn’t count on Connor to be punctual. Connor Murphy did whatever he wanted, went wherever he desired. It could be because that he forgot to show up at the agreed time, or maybe simply because he did not wish to show up. Or perhaps he was too lazy.

Jared took out his phone once again, scrolling up to their chat history. The last message was from him to Connor. _No. What did he write? That he broke his arm jerking off to a picture of your sister?_

The one above that was from Connor. _You didn’t read it_?

Even further up was his own. _Evan Hansen said you took his letter. Can you maybe return it? The poor kid’s scared half to death. What weird bizarro sex thing did he put in it?_

Jared turned the phone’s screen off and sighed. He would’ve gotten Evan Hansen’s letter back that day, but Connor didn’t show. The poor kid would have to wait a while longer.

The day Evan Hansen got his letter back, Jared finally found out why Connor Murphy didn’t show up that day.

* * *

 

Letter

After Jared finished showering, he sat in front of the computer with his half-dried hair to write a letter to Connor Murphy. Not to the account the Murphy family knew of, but another one.

_I published your “private emails”!!! All of them, printed out and handed over to your parents!_

_Feel scared now?_

_Okay, I know that wouldn’t get to you. Don’t worry, though. They’re not real ones. They’re fraud emails I made up. I stuffed a ton of killer one-liners in those things today, but Evan Hansen made me delete all of it due to his nerves. So I had to build them up with grossly empty clichéd filling you’d never ever be caught using. They made you seem like a loving son, full of hope and yearning to be a better kid._

Jared looked at the computer screen, pushing his glasses higher up his nose, then placing his fingers back on the keys. _What in the world…_ He typed.

Then he deleted those words.

_When I heard the news, I wasn’t shocked at all. I knew…_

Deleted.

_Why?_

Deleted as well.

Jared pushed up his glasses again.

 _Hate me_.

He sent the letter, then leaned back into his chair. Closing his eyes, he took off his glasses and rubbed at the corner of his eye with his thumb and middle finger.

After a while, Jared reopened his eyes and sat up, straightening his back. He put his glasses back up and opened the web page. He noticed that he still automatically expected the notification of a reply email.

There was no notification, nor a reply.

After _You didn’t read it?_ , there were just letters from him to Connor, lots and lots of letters. There were no more replies.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments to the original Chinese story as well please? Huge thanks <33  
> More of their work are coming soon (maybe).


End file.
